La théorie de l'évolution
by Eva.GGB
Summary: Au cours de leur vie, les gens changent. Des événements, des détails, et un jeune homme enjoué et ambitieux peut devenir étroit d'esprit et borné. Ils avaient tous leurs rêves, mais la vie en a décidé autrement, parfois pour le meilleur et parfois pour le pire.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Poudlard, Bureau de Minerva McGonagall – Juillet 1996_

**Minerva**

Évoluer, au sens commun du terme, c'est se transformer psychologiquement, modifier sa manière de penser et de se conduire. On a généralement tendance à penser qu'une évolution est un changement positif, une avancée dans la vie de quelqu'un, qu'elle est synonyme de progrès. Mais avant que ce que je vous raconte prenne la tournure d'un essai dans une discipline que les moldus appellent communément philosophie, laissez moi vous expliquer comment j'en suis arrivée à déblatérer sur le sens commun et les nuances du terme "évolution".

J'ai mal, j'ai très mal, et cette satanée canne qui est supposée me soulager, ne m'aide en rien à me sentir mieux. Au contraire. Ce que je vois, c'est la preuve de ma vulnérabilité. Ce vulgaire bout de bois, qui me renvoie au visage mon âge et les nouvelles faiblesses qui en découlent, que ma fierté personnelle m'empêchait d'accepter. Ce que j'aperçois, c'est quatre cicatrices disgracieuses sur ma poitrine qui se dévoilent chaque fois j'ôte mes robes. Ce que je ressens, ce sont des brûlures qui semblent s'intensifier à chaque effort que je fournis. Mais au fond, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal.

Ce qui me blesse profondément, c'est de savoir qu'un homme est à l'origine de cela. De mes peines, et de nombreuses autres, passées ou à venir. De savoir que cet homme n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, et qu'il avait, finalement, évolué dans le plus mauvais sens du terme.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Comme des enfants

Comme des enfants

_Quai du Poudlard Express – Septembre 1937_

**Cornelius**

Enfin, enfin, enfin. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Je ne sais pas si j'ai n'ai pas plus peur que ce que je suis excité à l'idée d'enfin prendre réellement au part au monde magique. Enfin, je veux dire, autrement qu'en regardant et en écoutant mes parents et leurs amis. Me faire des amis, apprendre la magie et m'en servir de façon contrôlée, ne plus entendre tout le monde désapprouver la moindre chose que je dis... Je n'ai qu'une envie, arracher ma malle des mains de mon père et sauter dans le train. Je regarde autour de moi, n'ayant pas envie de me retrouver tout seul dès le premier jour.

Il y a ce garçon, blond, pâle et qui a l'air d'avoir passé une enfance semblable à la mienne : une certaine bourgeoisie et une certaine vanité émanent de ses parents, il semble introverti et a cet air solitaire que je connais si bien. Il y a un très grand roux, qui doit probablement être à Gryffondor – passer des journées seul permet de faire des tas de choses intéressantes, comme lire trois fois l'Histoire de Poudlard- étant donné qu'il porte une cravate rouge et or. Il est entouré de plusieurs camarades et a probablement raconté quelque chose de drôle puisqu'ils viennent tous d'éclater de rire. Il y a une petite brune à lunettes qui est en train de scruter toutes les personnes qui l'entourent -exactement comme moi en somme- accompagnée de son père qui regarde partout autour de lui sans avoir l'air d'en croire ses yeux. Il porte une de ces tenues que très peu de moldus parmi ceux que j'ai pu apercevoir portent – une sorte de robe noire avec un col blanc. Sa femme, contrairement à ma mère, a l'air particulièrement émue de voir sa fille partir puisqu'on a l'impression qu'elle va éclater en sanglots d'une minute à l'autre. Il y a une autre fille brune avec un air buté comme j'en ai rarement vu, qui se tient droite comme un i, et qui semble être la copie conforme de sa mère, une femme avec un air sévère, qui tient un sac à main rouge vif avec une poigne si féroce que je n'aimerais vraiment pas recevoir de correction de sa part.

Il est l'heure, j'embrasse donc ma mère, fais un signe de tête à mon père, et monte dans le train.

**Minerva **

Un wagon vide, un wagon vide, un wagon vide... Oui ! L'idée de passer le voyage seule ne m'enchante pas forcément, mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas m'engouffrer dans un compartiment et me retrouver seule parmi des gens qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Les au revoirs avec mes parents furent très brefs. Ma mère n'adresse quasiment plus la parole à personne depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre, mon père qui est resté toutefois beaucoup plus chaleureux, n'a pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise avec le monde sorcier. Il y a des bruits de pas, j'esp...

— Je peux m'asseoir

— Évidemment, je répond d'un ton peut-être un peu trop sec.

— Je m'appelle Cornelius, me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

— Minerva, enchantée.

Il me sourit, l'air embarrassé. Je l'avais aperçu, tout à l'heure, sur le quai. Il était accompagné de ses parents, je suppose. Une petite femme blonde particulièrement menue qui regardait dans le vide, et un homme avec un air très suffisant, qui portait un chapeau melon vert relativement ridicule.

— Tu es en première année aussi ? me demande t-il en triturant ses doigts.

— Exactement.

— Et tu sais formuler des réponses autres que des adverbes ? me rétorque t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

J'allais lui répondre toutefois un autre garçon, un blond que j'avais également aperçu sur le quai, vient d'entrer et d'interrompre ce qui aurait pu être une joute verbale intéressante. Je sais que je devrais être moins sèche et plus agréable, et mes parents ne cessent de me répéter qu'être bien élevée ne me dispense pas d'apprendre à contrôler mon tempérament. Le garçon s'est assis, et ne nous décoche pas un seul mot. Cornelius et moi le dévisageons pendant un court instant, avant que l'envie maladive de discuter de Cornelius ne reprenne le dessus.

— Je suis Cornelius Fudge, lui dit-il, tendant une nouvelle fois sa main.

L'autre garçon lève la tête vers lui, le dévisage pendant quelques secondes avant de daigner lui répondre.

— Abraxas Malefoy, lui dit-il sèchement, avant de retourner la tête.

Bien, soit il ne m'a pas vue, ce qui me paraît relativement difficile à moins d'avoir de graves problèmes de cécité, soit il estime que ce n'est pas la peine de demander mon nom. Je sens déjà que je vais bien aimer cet Abraxas. Cornelius quant à lui, a l'air passablement désolé d'avoir choisi ce compartiment. Une autre fille entre et s'assoit juste à côté de moi. Elle nous regarde successivement tous les trois, et dit, le plus naturellement du monde :

— Augusta.

Cornelius et moi lui répondons, mais Abraxas ne bouge pas d'un poil.

— Hmm quel charmant personnage, dit-elle avec un rictus.

— Son silence a pour avantage qu'il ne peut pas être particulièrement désagréable, je rétorque.

Nous échangeons un ricanement d'approbation. Je l'aime bien. Je passe le reste du trajet à discuter avec Augusta et Cornelius, et finalement, je ne regrette pas de ne pas être restée seule. J'apprends beaucoup de choses sur eux. Augusta vit avec son frère, Algie, et sa mère, qu'elle vénère au plus haut point. Elle rêve de devenir Auror. Tout comme Cornelius, qui nous parle d'un air passionné de ses futurs voyages à travers le monde pour attraper des mages noirs depuis plus d'une heure. J'apprends que son père travaille au ministère de la magie, et que bien que sa mère ne travaillait pas, il avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance avec des gouvernantes et des livres. Il parle beaucoup, mais c'est un gentil garçon.


End file.
